It's You
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: "...Um, who do you love?"... Kate gasped as she read the text. "You. Always has, always will be. Ever since I laid eyes on you." Gina and Josh are out of the picture! Castle's upset, but about what? Please read! It's better on the inside! Rated K


**Hey! I was reading this website called "Love Gives Me Hope". It's really sweet, and you guys should check it out! So, I saw this little snippet, and thought about Castle and Beckett... Set somewhere during late Season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or ABC America, nor do I own "Love Gives Me Hope" or the snippet that I took from it... **

Castle walked in to the precinct, moody. He pressed the elevator lift to ride to the 5th floor. As he entered the lift, a feminine voice called out "STOP THE LIFT"! This was a voice he knew well. A voice that made his eyes light up, his heart rate speed up, and the one voice that made his moodiness fly out the window.

Detective Kate Beckett entered the lift, breathless, and a little annoyed. She looked up to the man standing next to her, and her green eyes lit up.

"Hey."

Castle responded with a nod, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he'd say something else other than 'Hello'. He decided to try his luck as he elevator door closed.

"Um... So, you late for work?"

Beckett stared at her and his reflection in the mirror and answered, "Yea, I've got an appointment with the Captain, and I'm running..." She looks at her watch and says, "10 minutes late. Montgomery's going to have my ass."

The elevator dinged and they got off.

"See ya." Beckett smiled and left in the direction of the Captain's office. Castle watched her go, hypnotised by every flicked of her hips, and every swish of her hair. He was snapped out of his tranced when his phone rang.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Dad! Are you okay?"

"Yes pumpkin. Why?"

"You kinda seemed upset when you left the house. What's wrong? Is it Gina?"

Alexis still hadn't exactly warmed up to Gina as yet, but was supportive of her Dad's relationship with her, because without it, her Dad would have no publisher.

Castle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alexis, we-we-"

"You broke up right?"

"Yes. It was stupid."

"Dad! What was it?"

"I-I-I still love Kate."

Alexis grinned. She absolutely loved the detective and looked up to her as an exceptional role model. "What's so stupid about that?"

"That's not stupid! I-I admitted it to Gina, and she yelled and screamed at me, then left. I got a call earlier, and it was my new publisher."

"I thought you didn't like Gina as your publisher Dad."

"I don't like her, yes. But she's good at her job. She's done all the stuff that has made me rich and you... Well, let's say without her, you wouldn't have all the stuff you have today."

"Oh..."

"I'm just not sure what to do about it."

"Don't worry Dad. I'm pretty sure he or she will be good. Plus, you have me, Gran and all the Detectives at the 12th to have your back."

"Thanks, Lex."

"No problem. Oh and um... Good Luck."

"Why?"

But Alexis had already hung up. Castle pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, his daughter was too smart.

****

Half hour later, Beckett walked out of the office and sat down at her desk, noticing a cup of steaming coffee on the desk. Castle was nowhere to be seen. He came back a few minutes later and sat on his reserved seat. Beckett smiled at him and thanked him for the coffee and resumed working.

The day was slow and, surprisingly enough, Castle hadn't uttered a single word. He stared at Beckett and her work, in deep thought. Every time Beckett looked up to tell Castle to stop staring, he'd have questioning eyes, and somehow, Beckett couldn't bring herself to speak. She liked the silence, and despite the fact that Castle kept staring, she knew he'd soon stop and tell her what's bothering him.

Beckett had found, because of Castle's quietness, she had finished her paperwork by noon and was starting to get hungry. She signed of the last of her papers and stood up to get her coat. Castle, still deep in thought, didn't see her get up and was startled by the snapping of her fingers.

_She has beautiful, long tender hands. _He thought.

"Castle! Castle! Hey, anybody there in that annoying brain of yours?" She joked, trying to make the obvious tense atmosphere a little less... tense.

Castle looked at her and said, "Um... Yeah. Sorry, you were saying?"

Beckett looked at her partner and best friend suspiciously. She had expected a joke or at least an innuendo out of him, but not one. She shrugged it off, and said "Do you want to get to Remy's? It's noon, I'm hungry, plus I have finished my paperwork."

Castle nodded and followed her out of the precinct. On the way, they passed Esposito and Ryan and Beckett asked, "You guys want something? We're going to Remy's."

Both boys nodded and said, "The usual, Thanks Beckett. Hey man." They greeted Castle.

Castle acknowledged them with a nod and a small wave and trudged off to the lifts.

"Hey Beckett, what's with him?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno. He's been like that all morning. Something's really bothering him. I'm going to try get info out of him at Remy's. Oh, and Espo. Lunch's on you. You owe me from last week."

"Oh, come on Boss!" Esposito whined like a dog.

_Something Castle would normally do_, she mused. She waved bye, and left the precinct.

****

Beckett found Castle sitting in the car. He didn't say anything when she got in, and nor did he say anything during the drive or fiddle with the radio. This was odd. She now definitely knew something was up.

They stopped at Remy's and Castle was first out of the car, muttering a, "The usual please, I'll pay you back later. I'm going to get a seat."

Beckett was surprise but said nothing. She entered the shop to find it not overly crowded and got in line. 15 mins later, she received the lunch and made her way to where Castle was seated. He placed the money on the table but Beckett took no notice of it. Castle pushed the money towards her, but she pushed it back. He gave her a questioning look.

"Esposito's paying."

Castle had a slight smile on his face and took out his lunch. They ate in silence, until Beckett abruptly asked, "What's got you so moody today? You're usually talking your head off and fiddling with my radio and make stupid jokes and innuendos. What's up Castle?"

Castle sighed. He knew this would be unavoidable.

"I broke up with Gina last night."

Beckett raised an eyebrow. _That's what's bothering him? Gina?_ "Okayyy... I broke up with Josh last night too. No biggie."

Castle was surprised, "Oh. It's not like that. I mean, I actually did break up with Gina."

"What happened?" 

"She found out I was in love with y-, I mean, someone else."

"Ooh. That's going to be harsh. No girl likes that."

Castle nodded, relieved that she understood. "I know, it's just I really love this girl you know? Plus, Gina not only broke up as my girlfriend, she left me as a publisher as well. My new publisher rang me earlier today."

"Well, then, I'm not exactly sure what the problem is."

"I-I... It's just; Gina was the one who made me who I am today. She published all my books, kept me in line, and made sure that I finished the book on time. She made me rich, because without it, Alexis wouldn't have half the thing she has today. All that money was for her. I'm giving all the money towards Lex's college tuition fund, and yeah..."

Beckett finally saw the sensitive side to the story. Castle loved Alexis, and everything he did, well mostly did, was for Alexis. She took his hand and said, "Look Castle. You have nothing to worry about. Paula is a good agent, and I'm pretty sure she'll keep the new publisher in line. If she doesn't there's always us you can count on. Plus, Alexis has practically raised you, I'm sure that she'll be there for you too."

Castle nodded, relieved that he had told someone. He smiled, "Thanks Kate. Thanks for understanding."

They finished their lunch in silence and walked out of Remy's. They were along the sidewalk and something was nagging in Beckett's mind. "Castle?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't take this wrong way but... Who-who... Um, who do you love?"

Castle had been playing on his iPhone and held up a hand. Suddenly, Beckett's phone rang, indicating a message. Castle stopped, thinking she would check her text, but she continued walking. He thought of catching up to her, when she stopped.

Kate gasped as she read the text. _"You. Always has, always will be. Ever since I laid eyes on you."_

Kate spun around and watched Rick with wide green eyes. Castle had _his _grin on. The smile she loved so much that made her melt. _NOT _that she'd tell him of course.

Without thinking, she dropped her phone down the drain and ran. At full force and speed, she crashed into Rick, wrapping her arms around him and jumping onto him, slipping her lips onto his in a passionate, heated kiss.

**I LOVE CASTLE! Good or Bad? Please give me some feedback! **

**I'm thinking about a sequel, what do you think? If I do, can you guys think of some ideas or plots? Thanks so much! :D **

**Please R&R!  
Genie **


End file.
